Final Tragedy
by TakTofu
Summary: Vince and the others are shocked when they find out about Yuffie's little problem. Yuffitine. Rated for swearing. If the way i've written it is too confusing, then ill scrap it and start again. My apologies.


"The sky just seems to go on doesn't it Cloud.."

"That's because it does.."

"..."

"Sorry Tifa..We'll be there soon.."

"Thats ok.."

Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Barret were sat at the front of the Shera moaning about how hot it was, and how long it would take to get to Midgar. Meanwhile, Nanaki, Cait Sith and Vincent were sat in the back listening to Yuffie.

"AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?AreWeThereYet?"

"SHUT UP YUFFIE!!"

Everyone was startled by Nanaki's sudden up rage. A few minutes past when Yuffie finally spoke.

"I'm sorry.."

Vincent gave her a strange look.

"Oh really?"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Naw!"

"Hmm..()"

Yuffie blushed as she saw the smile pierce Vincent's face.

Yuffie: I don't think i've ever seen him smile before..If i have, it was NOT like that!..Wait..Somethings up..And this time it's not the sky..

Vincent: She seems to be deep in thought..Why is she blushing?

Nanaki looked sad.

"Sorry Yuffie..Its just when you hear the same thing over and over again it gets-"

"I feel really ill.."

Yuffie sat down.

"Your not even listening to my apology!!"

"Start the engines again we're near the Mako reactors!!"

Cid turned on the motor and the whole thing shook like a tumble-dryer.

"DAMMIT CID!! I..Don't feel so well..Ugh.."

Yuffie ran for the door and..You know..All over the floor.

"Vinnie..Get Tifa p-please..Ugh..."

"(Sigh)"

Vincent strolled up to the main chamber where they were all seated, it was rare for Yuffie to be this quiet so they all treasured it..Even though Yuffie was feeling like crap..

"Tifa."

"Huh?..Oh! Hey Vince, didn't see you there..Whats up?"

"Yuffie..Didnt react well to the engine start.."

"(Sigh) Jesus Cid, cant you be more gentle when you turn this thing on!?"

Cid gave Tifa an annoyed yet funny look.

"That's impossible with this beauty!"

"Well make it possible!! I'm tired of cleaning up!"

Cloud watched sadly as Tifa left with Vincent.

"Hell, you'd think they were goin' on a date, the way your starin'!"

"What?"

"(CoughSadCough) Never mind Cloud..Never mind.."

When Tifa and Vincent got back, Yuffie was on the floor.

"Ughhh...Help..Me..Bluhr..."

Tifa looked very shocked.

Tifa: I've seen her airsick, but she looks like she's dying!

"Vincent..Psst!"

"Yes"

"Can you take her to the bathroom while i clean up please?"

"If I must."

"Thanks!"

Tifa got to work on cleaning up, while Vincent walked over to Yuffie.

"Vince-Vincent..?"

"Yuffie, take my hand."

She tried to reach out to his hand, but she kept missing, until Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Can you walk?"

"Sorry No.."

"(Sigh) Do not be alarmed Yuffie."

Vincent picked Yuffie up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, she nearly threw up on his numerous times, but managed to..keep it in..(Eww..)

"Vincent..Vincent i just threw up in my mouth..Ugh.."

"Wonderful..Now please keep such things to yourself in the future."

"S-Sorry Vince.."

Cait-S stared as he saw Vincent and Yuffie 'hurrying' towards the bathroom. But from Cait-S' view they were going somewhere very different..So he ran up to the main chamber and grabbed Clouds ear.

"Oww! What is it?!"

"Shh! I just saw Valentine and Yuffie!"

Barret gave a 'WhatTheHell' look at Cait-S.

"So?"

"They were TOGETHER! And he was carrying Yuffie in the direction of- "

"What?!"

Cloud rushed out of the door.

Cloud: I gotta see this!

Cid :Did he not listen to Valentine and Tifa's conversation? Wait..Of course he didn't, he was too involved on worrying if Tifa was going to leave him..

Barret: Cloud may have the looks 'to the ladies' but he certainly don't have the brains..

--

"Yuffie. Yuffie whats wrong?!"

"Vince..I think i threw up my lungs.."

"..What do you mean by that?"

"I..Cant..Breath.."

"Is there something your not telling me?!"

Vincent was unusually worried about Yuffie.

"We need to find a hospital"

"Naww...Ugh..Don't worry..'Bout it..I'll be fine"

Cloud ran past the bathroom and skidded to a halt as he saw Vincent and Yuffie bent over the sink.

"VINCENT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

"Cloud. Tell Cid to find a hospital"

"What?! But i thought you were-!"

"I was what?"

"Ugh..We what now..?"

Cloud legged it as fast as he could to Cid.

"Cid! Cid we need to find a hospital!!"

"Why?Whats wrong?"

"It's Yuffie!"

"Damn..So it's finally happened..."

"Whats happened?!"

Cid was silent for the rest of the way there.

"Cloud I think Yuffie's dying!"

"Tifa?!"

She threw herself at Cloud and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on Tifa, be strong! Please don't cry.."

Cloud softly wiped away the tears from Tifa's watery eyes and placed his arms around her waist.

"Cloud..Is Yuffie gonna be ok??.."

"Yuffie will be fine.."

Cid: Wow..I ain't never seen them two THAT close before..Some might say this is a good thing..The kid's annoying anyway..But she wont die..

Cait-S: Hmm..It seems harsh to say this but..She has brought these two closer together..We have only her to thank for they would not have done it themselves..

"Barret go get Valentine and Yuffie"

"Right"

--

"Yuffie..Hold on.."

"Vinc-ent.."

"Yo Valentine it's time to rumble!"

Vincent carefully put Yuffie on his back and slowly made his way up to the launch pads.

"You gonna be allright Valentine?"

"Yes, I have Cloud and Tifa with me."

Cid strapped Yuffie to his back and saluted them.

"Good luck Yuffie..You'll need it.."

They were launched just as Vincent heard Cid.

"Cloud.. Cloud!"

"Yeah Vincent?!"

"What does Cid know that we do not?"

"Huh?? Tell me when we land ok?!"  
"Sigh Fine..!"

It took about 5 minutes to reach the ground at the fast speed they were travelling.

"Vincent what did he say?"

"He just said..'Good luck Yuffie..You'll need it."

"Ehh..When I told him about Yuffie he said something like 'Its finally happened' or something.."

"Vincent..I think he knew she'd be like this..And if she dies he would have known that too.."

"I'm not gonna..Die am I ?!"

The tired group nearly jumped when they heard Yuffie.

"YUFFIE!"

Tifa would have hugged her..If not for her being what they thought all most deathly ill.

Yuffie:Gah..I feel like shit..Wait a minute..I'm on Vincents back!! Oh my gawd!..He's so warm..I've never realized before..

Yuffie blushed as she realized she was on Vincents back, as did Vincent, but he managed to hold it off long enough for Cloud and Tifa to look away.

"Are you feeling any better?!"

Tifa was squealing by now.

"No..But thanks for the concern.."

"Were all here for you Yuffie, even Mister. Grumpy here!"

Cloud 'pal-punched' Vincent and laughed, to everyone's surprise Vincent smiled and nodded.

"See?"

"Mmhmm.."

Yuffie fell asleep.

"Theres the hospital!!"

They rushed to the main entrance.

"Excuse me!! My friend is really ill!!"

"Calm down please!! Whats her name?"

"Yuffie Kisuragi"

"Ah.."

Tifa felt like punching the woman..But held back because Yuffie needed help.

"What do you mean 'Ah'?"

"Mr.Highwind warned us of this."

"What?! He didn't tell us anything!! Whats wrong with Yuffie?!"

"Look at her eyes.."

Vincent pulled her eye lid open to see a glowing purple eye.

"Mako poisoning.."

"What the hell?! She's barely been to the crater!"

"Unless..CID!?"

"Cid..Took me every few..months..I said that i would ride on a chocobo..if he didn't take me.."

Cloud and Tifa stood speechless.

"Yuffie that's ridiculous!"

"Vincent?"

Cloud: What the..?

Tifa: Vincent CARES about Yuffie of all people?

"No it's not."

"You've put your own life at risk! For what? Materia? Crystals?!"

"..."

"Vincent? You want us to leave you and Yuf-"

"Yes."

Tifa and Cloud 'faded' into the next room.

"Vincent..I didn't do it for the materia.."

"Then what for?"

"..You see..There's this cave..Filled with large reflective crystals..It made me think of allot of things i really wanted to forget..I only went back to think some more..The place was practically calling me! It's like it's connected to me in some way.."

Vincent was taking this all in. He was shocked to see how serious Yuffie really could be.

"I understand..But..I do not understand why you would risk your life for memories.."

"I don't know..It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.."


End file.
